total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Fever
The final four are held captive by a nice turned evil contestant, due to the host agreeing to give her a large sum of money. The antagonist creates an alliance with another and then tries to break up a power couple. One contestant decides to create an alliance with someone else to eliminate another. A contestant wins immunity due to the antagonist breaking up the couple. The antagonist is finally eliminated due to a certain contestant's betrayal. Plot The episode begins with Beth talking to DJ about eliminating the power couple. Brick tells Bridgette that they need to talk. DJ then asks Beth for an alliance to which she agrees but then soon calls him an idiot in the confessional. DJ knows Beth will try to eliminate so he starts of a plan to eliminate her. Bridgette talks to Brick about how she and Leshawna had interacted throughout the season and that Leshawna knew about Geoff breaking up with her. Chris Mclean is about to announce the challenge until a unexpected visit from Dawn cuts him off and she talks to the final four about the challenge. Beth then says that she will try to get them to turn on each other and the guys and Bridgette begin Dawn's challenge. They all do the challenge until Chris announces that the real challenge is for them to escape from being tied from a moving train. Beth begins her manipulation towards Bridgette during the challenge and doesn't worry about the challenge. DJ and Brick both begin the challenge and Beth's words gets to Bridgette to which she says in the confessional that Jo would probably end her relationship with Brick. Dawn begins to feel guilty and eventually tells the final four about her new "pyschotic nature". Chris gets angry at her and tells the contestants that they need to finish the challenge quickly. Beth's words towards Bridgette final sets into her mind and she gets angry which causes her to win the challenge. The remaining contestants are seen at the elimination ceremony and Beth is eliminated, mainly due to DJ and Brick's secret alliance and them considering her the biggest threat left in the competition. Beth is shocked at was has happened and wonders if Chris is lying, to which Chris teases her about her trying to switch her vote and happily throws her in the lame-o-sine. Coverage (Chris) : *Opens his mouth, a screen comes up, doing the recap, all the color isn't there, the screen reads* Last time on TDRI, Ella was betrayed as Beth sneakily got her off after winning the vampire challenge, Bridgette and Brick still aren't kissing and DJ voted off Ella ! What will happen next time on TDRI? ◾Pre challenge interaction, with no words but a screen saying what someone is saying whenever they speak* (Beth) : DJ! We need to get out Bricdgette! They will become the powerful couple! (DJ) : Yea! (Brick) Bridgette! We need to talk.... Like now. (DJ) : How about we form an alliance Beth? (DJ) : Beth do you want to? (Beth) : Sure! (CONF: Idiot ) (Bridgette) : I wanna talk to you to! 9 (Brick) Okay. You go first. (DJ) : I want the alliance to work Beth so don't get me eliminated (DJ) : *conf* I hope beth doesn't eliminate me (Bridgette) ; Well...... I was watching past episodes... and saw some of LeShawna's confessionals... It turned out Geoff apologized.... (Brick) oh.... that's um... great! (DJ) : *Walks up to Brick and Bridgette* (Chris) : Alright! (DJ) : Me and Leshawna talked a lot before she was eliminated and she had told me (Chris) : Okay campers! (Bridgette) : Yeah... But the problem is..... (Chris) : *Cheesy Music* The challenge today is.... (Dawn) : WOAH. (Dawn) : *Tackles Chris* I am totally not being OOC. (Bridgette) ; *Sigh* I like you.... (DJ) : Dawn? (Dawn) : I. JUST. REALIZED. NOT EVERYONE LIKES THE ANIMALS! SICK PEOPLE! (Brick) *kisses Bridgette* This is the problem, isn't it? (Chris) : Wait Daw- (Dawn) : SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MCFAME! (DJ) : *Sees Brick kiss Bridge* Finally! (Bridgette) : Yes.... Truth is... I am kinda over Geoff..... He was controlling and all we did was make out (Dawn) : YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO ENTERTAIN ME, BEFORE I BLOW UP THE ISLAND! (DAWN) : SHUT UP AND START! (Brick) I get it - Wait what?! (Dawn) : *Conf* I am actually acting, violence solves nothing, evil is bad and I do indeed know not everyone has the same tastes. (Beth) : *Whispers to DJ* They need to go! So lets try to convince someone to vote the other! (DJ) : *Punches Chris in the face* Is that funny dawn? (Chris) : OW! (DJ) : *whispers* k Beth (Dawn) : *Conf* But Chris says if I act, he will give me money for my animal sanctuary, I debated on doing this bur.... (Dawn) : N-I MEAN YES! (Brick) *tackles DJ* sorry! (Brick) Was that funny? (DJ) : Really? *Falls* (Bridgette) : Um *Sets a tree on fire* Sorry Earth.... (Dawn) : *Conf* Does the controller REALLY blow up the island? Chris isn't that mean...righr> (Dawn) : I'll show you what you can do to make me funny, do you all AGREE? (Beth) : Um.... whatever (Dawn) : *Conf* This acting seems morally wrong. I am really conflicted... (Dawn) : *Looks on as everyone is tied up on a large train track with a train zooming at them* (Bridgette) ; Um... YIKES!? (Brick) What the heck, Dawn?! This isn't acting you physic lunatic! (DJ) : Woah (Dawn) : *Conf* I should indeed stop this acting. Any of sum of money isn't worth this....the problem is I can't untie them! On the bright side the train is going slowly! (Beth) : Hey Bridgette! I Heard Brick talking to Jo the other night... (Brick) *wiggles to get free* (Dawn) : What I am doing is merely acting, *the animals come to her* My precious animals deserve not to be on this island, I am indeed sorry. (DJ) : This must be a challenge (Dawn) : If one can break out and free the others, the one will win immunity. (Brick) *inches and uses his teeth* (DJ) : *Tries to break free* (Bridgette) : WHAT?! (CONF: If Jo comes here She will ruin my relationship!- I mean friendship! I mean she is strong......and intimidating (Dawn) : I am truly sorry for succumbing to one of Chris' insolent bribes, his action of ushering me to do this for something as worthless as money has made me ashamed. (Dawn) : *Shuts her eyes* I feel that tonight's elimination will be a shocking elimination indeed. (Brick) *does the worm and rips one strand of rope* Oh yeah! (DJ) :*tries to break free* (Beth) : Yeah! Something about "Using You to Get Farther" (Chris) : What the heck, Dawn?! Ugh! You're meant to be bribed and make sure they do not break free! *Presses the button on the remote in Dawn's hand, the train speeds up* (Dawn) : Oh no! (Brick) AGH! Oh my god- WERE GONNA DIE! (Chris) : Hopefully not. (DJ) : *Rips some of the rope* (Brick) *digs in pocket* (Bridgette) : *Gasps* (Dawn) : Breaking free would be the logical choice, try holding hands, and doing it, holding hands are like touching souls. (Brick) Beth. I can here you, ya filthy liar! (DJ) : *Continues to move and breaks more and more pieces of the rope* (Bridgette) ; H-how could he?! *Gets angry and tries to break through the rope* (Brick) *pulls out pocket-knife* Thank you Sargent Tony! ( (Chris) : *Watches his watch* Okay, the challenge should really have been finished, *Speeds up the train even more* Brick, your hands aren't free! (Brick) Aw man. *uses teeth* (Chris) : But, you did manage to get your knife out of your pocket. (Bridgette) : *Breaks Through and Jumps Out* (she is really enraged so its not power playing* (Chris) : And Bridgette wins! (Chris) : Alright! Bridgette get them out! QUICK! (DJ) : Congrats bridge! (Brick) *uses knife to untie himself and rolls out of the way* (Bridgette) : *Grabs Chris* I DON'T CARE! *Saves Them anyway* (Chris) : Alright, vote, contestants! (Brick) Please.. I- uh *passes out* (Chris) : Bridgette is immune! (DJ) : Thanks Bridgette! (Beth) : *Whispers* Bridge is on board! (Bridgette) : *Sits Down* Hmph! *Tries to hide her tears* (Chris) : Remember to vote (Brick) *wakes up* Huh..... A-are you okay? (Chris) : VOTE ALREADY! (Bridgette) : *Mimics* Are You Ok? MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK JO! (Dawn) : Chris, I must be leaving the island, ashamed of my actions, I have accepted the money and it has been withdrawn from your possession. Good day. (Chris) : *Turns and Dawn is gone* WHAT! (Brick) Jo?! I don't even LIKE Jo! (Brick) I like you and ONLY you! (Chris) : Sappy. Ugh! (DJ) : Its true bridgette (Bridgette) : *Starts to feel bad and looks around* ..... (Chris) : If you do not vote! (Chris) : Beth! Hello?! (Brick) Where did you hear I liked JO ?! (Chris) : From every JoXBrick fan in the world! (Brick) Shut up , Chris! (Chris) : Anyway! Ceremony time! (Bridgette) : Basically Everyone Who Saw TDROTI ---AT THE CEREMONY--- (Chris) : Bridgette is safe! (Chris) : So is DJ! (DJ) : yay (Brick) : *sighs* (Chris) : Alright Brick or Beth...who goes? BETH! (Brick ): I guess it's my turn to go... *stands up* (Chris) : Beth, I just announced it, you can't change your vote. (Chris) : Alright, Brick is an idiot . (Beth) : Oh what the (Brick) What does this mean? (Chris) : What will happen next time on RI? Will Brick here what I say? Will DJ survive? No. Will Bridgette and Brid (Chris) and Brick get any less Gidgette? (DJ) : And the villain goes down! (Beth) : That was a joke right? (Chris) : Will Beth stay away? (Brick) I'm safe?! WOO-HOO (Chris) : NO. (Chris) : Beth! It was not a joke! (Beth) : Liar! (beth) ; Liar (Beth) : i am pretty sure (Beth) : that is a lie (Chris) : You tried to change your vote, to late though, as I had already teased you by saying you were going cause I received the votes! *Throws Beth in the limo, for her to never return it speeds off* ---END--- Cast Actors Trivia *Like her fellow antagonists Scarlett and Noah, Beth had a major downfall in the episode in which she was eliminated. **Beth wasn't able to free herself which caused her to not win immunity. **Her trying to break up Brick and Bridgette didn't help either. ***Ironically, her close friend DJ was the one that caused her to get eliminated. Goofs